Under the Cherry Blossom's Tree
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: "Jangan bilang kau gagal move on, Kagami-kun."/Untuk #AOKAGALAXY PROJECTchall/"…aku ingin kita putus."/Keberadaan Aomine di rumahnya selalu membuat suasana hati Kagami lebih baik./Ia menamai lapangan ini dengan sebutan lapangan di bawah pohon sakura./RnR?


Angin musim semi berhembus pelan dan menerpa wajah seorang Kagami Taiga, seakan-akan angin itu sedang menyambut kedatangannya kembali di kota kecil yang selama tiga tahun ini ditinggalkan olehnya. Kagami tersenyum miring sementara tangannya menenteng sebuah tas ransel sebesar karung beras.

"Kagami- _kun_."

Panggilan lirih itu masuk ke telinga Kagami. Kagami nyaris mengira kalau yang memanggilnya adalah satu dari banyaknya jenis makhluk halus karena suara itu terlalu pelan, tapi ia keburu ingat dengan teman semasa kecilnya yang memang memiliki hawa keberadaan setipis rambut yang dibagi tujuh.

"Kuroko!" Kagami berteriak memanggil saat menemukan kepala bersurai biru muda yang menyembul di antara kumpulan manusia. Syukurlah ia berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan manusia setengah hantu itu.

Kagami berlari mendekat ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya. Senyum Kagami melebar hingga telinga. "Hei, _bro_ , bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tolong, jangan sok akrab denganku, Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko melepaskan tangan Kagami yang tiba-tiba jatuh di atas bahunya. Kagami mengerutkan hidung, heran, Kuroko tidak pernah menolak rangkulannya dulu. "Dan, yah, kabarku baik."

"Heh, jadi ini orang yang kau maksud, Tetsuya?"

Kagami menoleh pelan dan mendapati sesosok manusia yang memiliki surai merah sepertinya, tapi dia lebih pendek darinya, yang berdiri di sebelah Kuroko. "Err, dia siapa, Kuroko?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuuro." Iblis yang sebenarnya menyamar menjadi manusia itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum miring. Kagami merasakan hawa tidak enak di sini. "Dan aku adalah kekasih Tetsuya."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat pacar seperti itu, Kuroko!?" Kagami menggebrak meja kayu di rumahnya. Sekarang, Kagami dan Kuroko sedang duduk dengan tenang di ruang makan rumah Kagami.

Kuroko—yang sebenarnya disogok dengan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ agar mau main di rumah Kagami—hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya dengan wajah teflon andalan.

"Tunggu-tunggu, bukankah tiga tahun lalu kau masih err— _straight_? Aku ingat kau dekat dengan gadis berambut merah muda—siapa namanya?"

"Maksudmu Momoi- _san_?"

"Ah, iya, itu! Momo—Momo siapalah itu!" Kagami mengangkat jari telunjuknya dengan dramatis hanya untuk menunjuk wajah datar Kuroko. "Kau jadian dengannya, 'kan?"

"Tidak," Kuroko kembali menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ -nya, jeda sejenak, "aku dan Momoi- _san_ hanya berteman baik."

"Huh?"

"Dan Kagami- _kun_ , aku mengundang teman-teman untuk merayakan kembalinya dirimu setelah tiga tahun," beritahu Kuroko.

"Oh?"

"Pestanya malam ini. Dan di rumah Kagami- _kun_."

"Apa!? Hei, Kuroko—kau brengsek!"

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **Under The Cherry Blossom's Tree**

.

Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warn : Yaoi, _AoKaga_ , **maybe OOC** , _slight AkaKuro_ , etc.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

 _Pertama kali Kagami bertemu dengan Aomine Daiki adalah hari pertama kali masuk sekolah. Kagami tidak ingin repot-repot hingga menghapal hari apa saat itu, atau tanggal berapa, atau bulan apa, atau apapun itu. Yang ia tahu, ia bertemu Aomine Daiki di hari pertama sekolah menengah atasnya, di sebuah lapangan basket yang letaknya tersembunyi._

 _Kenapa Kagami mengatakan letaknya tersembunyi? Karena memang lapangan basket itu dikelilingi oleh pohon sakura—yang saat itu sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Ditemani dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura, Kagami memerhatikan Aomine yang tengah bermain basket sendirian._

 _"_ _Ah—bisa kau lempar bola basket itu padaku?"_

 _Kagami berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya sadar kalau bola oranye yang sedari tadi bermain bersama Aomine kini menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Kagami meraih bola itu dan melemparnya kuat._

 _"_ _Thanks."_

 _"_ _Kau ini membolos upacara pembukaan, ya?"_

 _Aomine menghentikan_ dribble _yang ia lakukan dan mulai memerhatikan eksistensi Kagami di sana. "Wah, ketahuan. Kau anak Teiko juga?"_

 _Kagami mendengus. "Tentu saja."_

 _"_ _Kau juga membolos?"_

 _"_ _Kau melihatku ada di sini, jadi menurutmu aku membolos juga atau tidak? Dasar bodoh."_

 _"_ _Oi!" Aomine berteriak marah, tidak sudi dikatakan bodoh. "Kau mengajak berkelahi, hah?"_

 _"_ _Boleh," Kagami menyeringai senang, "ayo tawuran pakai basket."_

* * *

Kagami Taiga melotot dengan penuh napsu. Sampai-sampai Kuroko—yang kebetulan melihat lelaki itu melotot—yakin kalau bola mata Kagami bisa lepas dari tempatnya. Hanya karena sosok Aomine Daiki yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan tampang baru bangun tidur, Kagami berhasil membuat ekspresi seperti orang yang baru saja menemukan keajaiban dunia.

"Yo, Kagami!" Aomine menyapa, dan melepaskan sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Kagami. "Kau mengundangku untuk acara makan-makan gratis, 'kan?"

Oh, seharusnya Kagami tahu, yang dimaksud Kuroko dengan mengundang _teman-temannya_ , Aomine Daiki pasti masuk dalam daftar—dan mungkin malah menjadi _list_ yang pertama? Argh. Kuroko benar-benar brengsek!

"Uh—ya." Tak ingin dianggap bodoh karena terlalu lama diam, Kagami menjawab.

Kemudian, Kagami mengikuti Aomine masuk ke dalam rumah, melewatkan sebuah seringai iblis yang mampir di bibir seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine Daiki adalah mantan kekasih Kagami Taiga. Semua orang yang mengenal mereka berdua tahu itu. Hubungan yang mereka pertahankan cukup lama itu harus terpaksa diputus karena Kagami harus pergi ke luar kota. Dan mereka—Aomine dan Kagami—merasa tidak sanggup jika harus berhubungan jarak jauh. Apalagi Kagami juga tidak jelas akan kembali atau tidak.

Tapi buktinya, kini Kagami Taiga ada di depan matanya. Aomine berulang kali melirik Kagami yang sedang memakan _udon_ dengan khidmatnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Aomine merindukan sosok Kagami—sangat. Tapi ia tidak akan mengaku, tidak dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit, dan ia tidak mau dibilang gagal _move on_ oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aominecchi~" Suara cempreng sosok Kise Ryouta membuat telinganya seperti kehilangan fungsi pendengaran untuk sementara. "Kau mau kuning telurku?" Kise membawa mangkuk berisi _udon_ -nya mendekat.

"Berisik, Kise!" Aomine nyaris membentak. Ia menghela napas berat sebentar lalu melirik kuning telur milik Kise yang disingkirkan hingga memojok di salah satu sisi mangkuk. "Oh, kau alergi kuning telur ya," gumam Aomine mengingat-ingat.

"Iya- _ssu_." Kise menjepit kuning telur itu dengan sumpitnya. "Aominecchi mau?"

Aomine berdecak pelan. "Baiklah, sini berikan padaku, aa…" Aomine membuka mulutnya lebar.

Kise memasukkan kuning telur itu ke dalam mulut Aomine sambil tersneyum-senyum senang. "Ehehe, makasih, Aominecchi~"

Aomine hanya mengangguk saja. Tidak sadar kalau Kagami Taiga sedari tadi memerhatikannya.

* * *

"Ternyata kau di sini, Kagami- _kun_."

"Ap—waaaa! Sialan kau, Kuroko! Berhenti mengejutkanku!" Kagami langsung menyembur Kuroko yang merupakan pelaku yang menyebabkan Kagami terkena serang jantung tiba-tiba. Tangan lelaki yang lebih besar terangkat untuk mengurut dada. "Apa maumu?"

Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kagami. "Kenapa kau menyendiri di sini? Midorima- _kun_ dan Takao- _kun_ baru saja datang, mereka mencarimu."

"Oh—suruh mereka kemari saja."

Tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kagami, Kuroko melanjutkan dengan topik berbeda, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu dan Aomine- _kun_?"

Kagami mendengus keras-keras. Matanya menyipit tidak suka tanpa perlu diperintah. "Tidak tahu. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan bilang kau gagal _move on_ , Kagami- _kun_."

Jleb.

Tepat sasaran—terlalu tepat malah.

Sial, Kagami lupa kalau Kuroko itu sebenarnya cenayang.

"T-tidak." Tapi jangan menyebutnya dengan nama Kagami Taiga kalau ia tidak menyangkal fakta barusan. "Siapa juga yang gagal _move on_ dari dekil-bego Aomine itu?"

Kuroko mendengus menahan tawa. "Terserah."

.

.

"…oh ya, Kagami- _kun_ , hari Minggu besok, Kise- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ pergi jalan-jalan."

"Apa peduliku, Kuroko."

* * *

 _Musim panas. Aomine dan Kagami berdiri di lapangan basket. Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di musim semi kala itu, mereka berdua semakin dekat. Walaupun keduanya berada di kelas berbeda, Aomine dan Kagami selalu meluangkan waktu untuk saling bertemu paling tidak satu minggu sekali._

 _Hari ini pun mereka kembali bertemu. Tepatnya, Kagami diajak Aomine untuk pergi bersama. Katanya sih mau_ one-on-one _, tapi ketika Kagami sampai di lapangan basket yang dimaksud oleh Aomine, di sana tidak ada siapapun._

 _Kebiasaan. Pasti Aomine terlambat lagi. Kagami membatin, untung saja ia sudah membawa bola basket, jadi sambil menunggu Aomine, Kagami bisa melakukan sedikit pemanasan._

 _"_ _Oh, Kagami, kau sudah datang?"_

 _Kagami sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya yang sudah mulai melangkah mendekati ring basket. Jarang-jarang Aomine tidak terlambat terlalu lama. "Osu!" Kagami melempar bola basketnya ke arah Aomine._

 _Aomine menangkap itu dan tersenyum miring. "Hei, aku punya ide yang bagus untuk_ one-on-one _hari ini."_

 _Merupakan rahasia umum kalau sebenarnya Aomine itu menyukai Kagami dan sebaliknya. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengaku sampai sekarang. Tapi semua itu seakan bukan masalah selama mereka berdua bisa terus menghabiskan waktu berdua._

 _"_ _Apa?" Kagami bertanya._

 _"_ _Aku akan memasang taruhan sekarang," jeda sejenak, "kalau aku menang… jadilah kekasihku."_

 _Kagami tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "K-kau serius?"_

 _Aomine berdeham sedikit dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Y-yah."_

 _Kagami menggigit mulut bagian dalamnya. "Um. Baiklah." Ia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memasang taruhan."_

 _Aomine tidak membalas, namun fokusnya tetap pada sang pemilik rambut merah gelap itu._

 _"_ _K-kalau aku yang menang—" jeda sejenak, Kagami menggigit bibirnya, ragu, matanya kini menatap Aomine dengan tatapan penuh arti, "—menikahlah denganku."_

 _Aomine nyaris tidak bisa menahan senyumannya yang serasa ingin melebar hingga telinga. "Oke."_

 _Uh-oh, mau menang atau kalah, itu terserah mereka._

* * *

"Kau bilang tidak peduli kemarin, Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko Tetsuya membenarkan letak topinya di atas kepala kemudian menaikkan kacamata ber- _frame_ merahnya sebelum benda itu jatuh meluncur dari hidungnya. "Tapi kenapa kau sekarang mengajakku untuk membuntuti mereka?"

Kagami Taiga menoleh, ia memakai kacamata hitam dan jaket berwarna biru tua bertudung untuk menutupi mata dan rambutnya. "Kau memanas-manasiku untuk mengikuti mereka, Kuroko."

"Kalau Akashi- _kun_ tahu aku jalan-jalan bersamamu, kau akan dibunuh, Kagami- _kun_."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dia, masa bodohlah. Kau sudah membuatku penasaran."

Kuroko hanya mendengus. Kemudian ia menatap sekeliling, mereka berada di pusat kota sekarang. Kalau mengingat bagaimana sosok Aomine dan Kise, Kuroko yakin si pirang akan menggeret si biru tua untuk masuk ke dalam bioskop, lalu makan di restoran cepat saji—Maji Burger—atau malah pergi berbelanja.

"Ah, itu Kise!" Kagami nyaris berteriak saat mengucapkannya. Tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk sosok orang berambut pirang dengan pakaian kasual yang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon sakura.

"Dan itu Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko menambahkan saat ia menemukan Aomine Daiki tidak jauh dari tempat Kise berdiri. "Dia membelikan Kise minum?"

"Aah, kau benar," sahut Kagami, ia bisa melihat Aomine memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Kise. Bibirnya mengerucut saat melihat Kise tersenyum lebar waktu menerima botol air itu.

"Mereka mau pergi."

"Ayo ikuti mereka!"

"…kau antusias sekali, Kagami- _kun_."

* * *

Senja sudah menghampiri bumi dan Kagami Taiga sudah duduk manis di atas ranjang kamarnya. Wajahnya kesal luar biasa. Mungkin lain kali ia tidak akan mau mengikuti kencan seseorang—apalagi Aomine—itu dapat membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak di saat bersamaan.

Kise dan Aomine benar-benar dekat. Setelah insiden suap-suapan kemarin, hari ini mereka berkencan. Dan benar dugaan Kuroko, mereka masuk ke bioskop dan menonton film bersama—walaupun hanya Kise yang nonton, karena Aomine sibuk tidur dengan berbantalkan pundak si pirang—lalu mereka pergi makan di Maji Burger, kali ini tidak ada acara suap-suapan, syukurlah.

"Kise itu… apa dia pacar baru Aomine, ya?"

Kagami mendesah dan menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang.

 _Eh, sepertinya ada yang cemburu sekaligus patah hati di sini._

* * *

 _Musim dingin. Kagami menunggu di lapangan basket ditemani dengan tumpukan salju yang menggunung di segala tempat. Hari ini pun salju sebenarnya kembali turun, tapi Kagami tidak peduli. Ia sedang dalam kondisi dimana dia tidak ingin memerhatikan salju yang menari indah di udara._

 _Langit berwarna suram, sesuram hati Kagami sekarang. Mata merah yang selama ini cerah berubah menggelap. Tatapannya jatuh kosong memandang sepasang sepatu basket pemberian Aomine._

 _"_ _Kagami?"_

 _Kagami mendongak pelan, menatap sosok yang ia tunggu. Senyum tanpa arti terpatri di wajahnya. "Aomine."_

 _"_ _Ada apa?" Aomine melangkah mendekat, ia memandangi Kagami lalu mengerutkan alis saat mendapati lelaki itu tidak memakai syal—padahal cuaca sangat dingin. "Kau tidak membawa syal?"_

 _Kagami menggeleng._

 _Aomine menghela napas dan melepas syal berwarna biru tuanya untuk dipasang di leher Kagami. Kagami tidak menolak—ia tidak bereaksi apapun tepatnya._

 _"_ _Aomine…"_

 _"_ _Hmm?" Suara Aomine terdengar lembut, membuat dada Kagami sesak mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Aku…"_

 _Aomine diam, menunggu Kagami melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _"…_ _aku ingin kita putus."_

* * *

Aomine Daiki mengetuk pintu rumah Kagami. Momoi Satsuki—tetangganya yang merangkap menjadi sahabat sehidup-sematinya—menyuruh Aomine untuk mengantarkan kue stroberi buatan perempuan itu untuk Kagami. Kata Momoi sih, kue itu dibuat untuk ucapan selamat datang kembali ke kota ini.

Pintu dibuka, dan Kagami Taiga berdiri di sana.

"Yo."

* * *

Kagami menuang kopi panas ke cangkir Aomine. Lelaki dengan kulit eksotis itu kini sedang bersantai di ruang tamunya sambil mengobrak-abrik semua isi rumahnya. Ia juga memotong kue pemberian Aomine dan meletakkannya di atas meja rendah di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Trims, Kagami." Aomine tersenyum senang dan mengambil cangkirnya. Ia menyesap kopi buatan Kagami dan mendesah pelan. "Kopi buatanmu memang paling enak."

Kagami mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Memangnya kau pernah minum kopi selain kopiku?"

"Pernah," sahut Aomine. "Kopi-kopi di kafe dan di Maji Burger. Dan itu sama sekali berbeda dengan kopimu."

Kagami berusaha keras agar pipinya tidak berubah menjadi warna merah. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Aomine."

"Oh, ya?" Aomine kembali menyesap kopi Kagami. "Kau cicipilah kue stroberi ini, Kagami. Satsuki sudah susah payah membuatnya untukmu, tahu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau duluan saja yang mencobanya?"

"Kau takut kalau masakan Satsuki masih seperti dulu lagi?"

Kagami tiba-tiba teringat kalau dirinya pernah nyaris sekarat hanya karena mencicipi nasi goreng buatan Momoi. "Ugh."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mencicipinya tadi." Aomine meletakkan cangkir berisi kopinya dan mengambil kue stroberi buatan Satsuki. "Nih, cobalah."

Aomine memotong kue itu dengan garpu dan menusuknya. Membawa potongan itu mendekat ke mulut Kagami. "Buka mulutmu."

Tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Kagami membuka mulutnya. Dan kue itu masuk ke dalam sana. Kagami mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, matanya memandang Aomine dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk."

Kemudian Aomine tersenyum. Kagami menahan napas tanpa sadar. "Sudah kubilang kue ini enak, 'kan?" katanya dengan nada bangga, seolah-olah dialah yang membuat kue itu, bukan Momoi.

Kagami tersenyum. "…Ya."

* * *

Entah ini hari keberapa Aomine main ke tempatnya. Kagami sih sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan lelaki itu di sana. Ia sendiri terkadang penat dengan urusan kuliahnya dan butuh beberapa hiburan. Keberadaan Aomine di rumahnya selalu membuat suasana hati Kagami lebih baik.

"Hari ini apa?" tanya Kagami saat melihat Aomine datang membawa sekeping CD. "Film horror lagi?"

Aomine nyengir. "Bukan kok, jangan khawatir."

Kagami memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Aomine tahu betul kalau Kagami itu anti dengan hal-hal berbau hantu atau setan atau makhluk halus, tapi lelaki itu tetap memaksanya menonton _film horror_. Dan setiap kali Kagami berteriak ketakutan, Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ini _film action_ , seriusan." Aomine berusaha meyakinkan Kagami. "Dan—apa kau punya _popcorn_ , Kagami?"

Oh, ayolah. "Tidak. Aku hanya punya biskuit cokelat. Ada di dalam kulkas."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Aomine segera berjalan masuk menuju dapur Kagami. Mengobrak-abrik isinya—Kagami biasanya punya makanan enak, dan Aomine tahu ia bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis di sana.

Setelah Aomine mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ia langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa dan memberikan keping CD itu pada Kagami. Kagami segera memasukkan keping CD itu ke dalam DVD _player_.

Mereka menonton dengan tenang dan beberapa kali berkomentar tentang adegan _film_. Kali ini Aomine tidak berbohong— _film_ itu benar-benar ber- _genre action_.

Di tengah-tengah _film_ itu, Aomine tiba-tiba berdiri dan berkata ingin ke kamar mandi. Dan bagian pentingnya—ponsel lelaki itu ditinggal begitu saja di atas meja. Kagami tentu saja tergoda untuk segera mengambil ponsel itu dan mengotak-atiknya.

Tapi sebelum Kagami mengambil sang ponsel, benda itu lebih dulu bergetar dan layarnya menampilkan ada panggilan masuk.

 _Ryouta_.

Begitu namanya.

Bagaimana ini? Apa perlu diangkat? Kagami menatap ponsel itu lama. Apa itu Kise? Kenapa namanya Ryouta? Apa jangan-jangan di kontak Kise nama Aomine itu… _Daikicchi_?

Apa mereka pacaran?

Dan Kagami pun membiarkan panggilan itu hingga ponsel itu berhenti bergetar. Meski begitu, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari ponsel berwarna hitam milik Aomine.

Aomine kembali dari kamar mandi. Ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat Kagami memandangi ponselnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah… itu, tadi ada yang menelepon," beritahu Kagami.

Aomine langsung menyambar ponselnya, "Siapa?"

"Ryouta."

"Ck. Si pirang bodoh itu."

"Oh ya, Aomine…" Kagami mengerling ke arah Aomine. "Apa kau jadian dengan Kise?"

"Apa?" Aomine mengangkat alis. "Tidak mungkin aku jadian dengannya!"

"Lalu… nama kontaknya di ponselmu—?"

"Itu dia sendiri yang mengubahnya. Ck."

"O-oh, begitu…"

Dan jangan pernah bertanya mengapa Kagami bisa merasa sangat tenang setelah itu.

* * *

Hari ini Aomine Daiki kembali main ke apartemen Kagami. Tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas ia memang terbiasa berada di dekat Kagami dan lelaki itu selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tapi yang mengambutnya hari ini bukanlah Kagami, melainkan…

" _Who are you_?"

Aomine melotot sampai bola matanya nyaris keluar. Siapa gadis berambut pirang tinggi cantik— _dan jangan lupakan dada besarnya itu_ —yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kagami?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Nona." Aomine membalas. "Mana Kagami?"

"Kau ada perlu apa dengan Taiga?"

Taiga?

Tunggu. Cewek ini… siapanya Kagami? Sampai-sampai memanggilnya dengan nama depan!

"Oh, ada tamu, siapa yang datang, Alex?" Kagami muncul dari dalam rumah. Tampangnya terlihat berantakan dan sepertinya ia baru saja bangun tidur. "Oh, Aomine. Ada apa?"

Ini adalah kali pertama Aomine merasa tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Kagami.

* * *

Kagami Taiga dibuat uring-uringan selama satu minggu penuh oleh Aomine. Pasalnya, lelaki itu tidak main lagi ke rumahnya atau hanya sekedar menghubunginya. Astaga, kemana perginya Aomine? Apa Kagami berbuat salah padanya sampai-sampai lelaki itu tidak mau bertemu dengannya?

Kagami sudah mengirim pesan pada Aomine, meneleponnya, bahkan berkunjung ke rumah lelaki itu. Hasilnya? Tidak ada.

* * *

Hari ini Kagami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Musim semi harusnya dinikmati. Kagami suka sekali memandangi bunga sakura berjatuhan, dan itu terdengar lebih baik daripada meratapi Aomine yang tak kunjung menghubunginya.

Jalan setapak yang dilewati Kagami seperti membawa kenangan di setiap langkahnya. Ia pernah melewati jalan ini, lalu ingatan Kagami terbang ke waktu hari pertamanya masuk SMA.

Tanpa sadar sepasang kaki itu membawanya menuju pohon sakura yang tumbuh mengelilingi sebuah lapangan basket. Ah—Kagami ingat lapangan ini. Ia menamai lapangan ini dengan sebutan _lapangan di bawah pohon sakura_.

"Kagami? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tubuh Kagami membeku saat mendengar suara itu. Dan sejurus kemudian, ia melihat sosok Aomine Daiki berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan basket, dengan bermandikan peluh dan tangan masih menggenggam bola basket.

"Aomine?"

"…Yo."

Kagami melangkah cepat ke arah Aomine. Ia menatap Aomine seolah-olah lelaki itu sudah pergi selama bertahun-tahun. "Aomine? Kau kemana saja akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Untuk apa aku menghubungimu?"

Dada Kagami mencelos. Benar juga. Kagami bukan siapa-siapa Aomine, hanya teman, bukan kekasih. Untuk apa Kagami tahu segala hal tentang Aomine? Itu—

"Apa kau ada urusan denganku, Kagami?"

Astaga! Kagami tidak suka ini! Ia tidak suka nada bicara Aomine yang dingin seperti ini! Kagami tidak menyukainya. Dan ia lebih tidak menyukainya saat tahu kalau sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengan Aomine.

Aomine menghela napas. "Kau ingat lapangan ini, Kagami?" tanya Aomine, nada suaranya melembut.

"Ya."

"Di tempat inilah kita memulai dan mengakhiri hubungan."

Suara Kagami seperti tercekat di tenggorokan, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berucap. "Ya."

"Kau tahu, Kagami? Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu sekarang."

Kagami tidak menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lalu tepat saat itu, Kagami merasa dunia berhenti berputar. Oksigen seperti ditarik menjauh darinya, membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas sampai beberapa detik.

"Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa kembali padaku. Maksudku, kau sudah punya—err, pacar…"

Kelanjutan ucapan Aomine membuat Kagami menaikkan alisnya tinggi. Hah?

"Jadi, aku harap kau berbahagia dengan pacarmu. Dan jangan pikirkan ucapanku barusan. Jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku—"

"Tunggu, Aomine!" Kagami buru-buru menyela. "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak punya pacar!"

"Lalu cewek rambut pirang di rumahmu—"

"Alex bukan pacarku, astaga!" Kagami berteriak frustasi. "Dia guruku!"

"O-oh?"

Kagami menghela napas panjang. "Dan bagaimana aku tidak kepikiran dengan ucapanmu barusan. Karena aku—"

Cup.

Perkataan Kagami terpotong oleh Aomine yang mencuri kecupan dari bibirnya. Lalu sebelum Kagami benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Aomine sudah melepas kecupan itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aomine mengulangi perkataannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat demi menahan senyuman. "Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu, Aomine."

"Jadi, apa ini artinya kita—"

"Tentu saja kita jadian!"

Aomine tertawa dan tawa itu menular, membuat Kagami juga tertawa mengikutinya.

.

.

END

 **Author's Note :**

HALOOO!

Ini fic untuk challenge AOKAGALAXY yang dibuat mendadak. Maaf kalo ada typo atau sejenisnya /bow/

Ugh, semoga fanfic ini gak begitu jelek dan pantas di update lah :'')

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
